Babyboy
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Logan creyó que, después de todo, tal vez fue lo mejor nunca haber encontrado a su Soulmate.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de X-Men no me pertenecen, ellos son de Marvel y Stan Lee.

 **Capítulo Único:** Babyboy.

Quien le viera por primera vez nunca podría adivinar que bajo esa fachada de hombre duro, arisco y fumador, había un niñero con más paciencia de lo que alguna vez creyó poseer. Por que cuidar a Peter no era algo para tomarse a la ligera.

No cuando el niño de tan solo seis años de edad era tu _Soulmate_.

Si, Logan Howlett estaba jodido.

Y no fue algo que él hubiese buscado, claro que no, pues hace años se resignó a no tener a su otra mitad consigo. Se convenció de que él se convertiría en ese 0,97% de la población mundial que no hallaba jamás a quien estaba destinado. No le molestó en su momento, tal vez un poco en su juventud cuando aún era un tonto soñador y Victor estaba allí para apoyarlo. Luego de que su hermano volviese a Canadá por su cuenta con su Soulmate y ambos aparecieran muertos seis meses después, una parte de Logan se sumió en la oscuridad. Olvidándose así de su pareja destinada, de los recuerdos de Victor y su pequeña cabaña en el bosque.

Logan no busco rehacer una vida luego de la muerte de su hermano, tampoco volvió a esperar por su pareja destinada. Simplemente siguió tanto como le fue posible, teniendo trabajos nada dignos de ser mencionados y aventuras que solo duraban una noche.

En su vida solo había tenido pocas personas importantes y las cuales en verdad valoró, de las cuales las que aún estaban allí con él podía contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano e inclusive le sobrarían. Y las que no, aquellas que parecían sumarse a montón bajo sus pies, prefería simplemente pensar que nunca existieron. Tal vez la única excepción al caso sería Marie, pues ella no tuvo la culpa de su enfermedad y el accidente automovilístico en el cual Bobby murió.

¿El peor de los casos? _Jean Grey_.

Jean había sido una mujer que en verdad llegó a amar. Lamentablemente en el camino de ellos dos se cruzó Scott Summers, el Soulmate de la mujer. De allí en adelante, las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Una serie de eventos catastróficos que Logan debió preveer, pero de los cuales ignoró estúpidamente.

Jean, a pesar de aceptar a Scott como su pareja y formar su lazo destinado como era debido, se negaba a dejarlo ir. No le importó si Logan estaba de acuerdo o cuanto daño podría infringir en Scott. Ella se obsesionó, tensó su lazo con su compañero. Y Logan cayó en su juego. No pudo evitarlo, porque la amaba. Porque solo quiso complacerla.

Y aún con el lazo de compañeros establecido, Jean se acostó con Logan. Scott los descubrió en la cama, en el departamento que había comprado con tanta ilusión para formar una familia pequeña con su pareja destinada.

El lazo que unía a Scott con Jean se tensó al máximo hasta romperse...

Luego, Scott se suicidó.

Cuando el lazo desaparecido tras la muerte del hombre, Jean enloqueció. El no sentir a su pareja la desesperó, la volvió una persona inestable mentalmente.

Logan cuidó de ella tanto como pudo, pero ella no pudo hacerle frente al lazo desaparecido. Pasaron poco días hasta descubrir que Jean se había suicidado con la misma pistola que había usado Scott.

Aquella fue una lección del lazo de compañeros que Logan debió presenciar en primera fila.

 _Nunca se debía tentar al lazo. Nunca._

Luego de ello, luego de la muerte de Jean y Scott, el hombre siguió con su vida como si la pareja nunca se hubiese cruzado en su camino. Era lo mejor ¿Que más podía hacer? Se había enamorado de la persona equivocada, no fue realmente su culpa.

Debió pasar mucho tiempo para que Logan conociera, por fin, a las hermanas Xavier: Charlotte y Raven.

Charles, la mayor y como solían decirles sus más cercanos amigos, era una inteligente profesora de Universidad, algo terca y muy curiosa, pero una mujer fuerte y amable que no dudo en ofrecerle un lugar en su hogar cuando lo conocieron herido y cansado un lluvioso jueves de Junio ¿Como pudo una persona como ella quedar emparejada de por vida con un sujeto como Erik Lehnsherr? Se compadecia de la pobre.

Logan le debía mucho a ella, a pesar de que Charles decía que exageraba.

Raven, por otro lado, no llegó a conocerla bien.

La menor de las hermanas se fugó con su pareja destinada antes de que pudiera siquiera recordar su rostro. Además, el solo mención de su nombre estaba prohibido entre la familia, sobretodo cuando Hank y Kurt estaban presentes. Fue muy difícil para el hombre saber que la mujer que había amado locamente lo había abandonado con un niño de tres años de edad.

Y a pesar de que los Xavier tenían dinero para sustentarse como para permitirse el que Hank no trabajase, no era lo mismo. El dolor de la ausencia de Raven estaba allí, inclusive hoy en día.

El tiempo y la experiencia le demostraron a Logan la otra cara de las parejas destinadas: El dolor, el egoísmo, lo débil y delgado que era el lazo, la soledad de la espera por tu alma gemela y la avaricia por poseerla.

Logan creyó que, después de todo, tal vez fue lo mejor nunca haber encontrado a su Soulmate.

Luego de Victor y Teresa.

Luego de Marie y Bobby.

Luego Jean y Scott.

Luego de Raven y Hank.

No. Simplemente Logan no estaba dispuesto a querer vivir en carne propia lo que ellos padecieron. Vivir las historias que esas almas llevaron consigo.

Pero claro, el destino era cruel y poco le importaba lo que Howlett pensara. Ella hacía su voluntad a pesar de todo y a quien le pese.

Y el destino, tan gracioso como solo él podía ser, quiso que Logan acompañase a Charles el día en el que dio a luz a su primer hijo: Peter.

Pobre Logan, quien bajo su ingenuidad estuvo sobre Charlotte para cuidarla, no se esperó encontrarse a quien tanto tiempo dejó por olvidado. A quien ya había superado, a quien aceptó nunca conocer.

¿Pero quién hubiese dicho que el hijo del imbécil de Erik Lehnsherr seria su Soulmate?

Logan obviamente nunca lo hubiese esperado.

Fue ver a Peter cubierto por su mantita azul en aquella habitación de hospital y... sentirlo. Dios. Era él. El niño de Charlotte era su pareja destinada.

El pánico lo invadió, obviamente. Pero por mucho que quiso huir, alejarse de ese bebé de ojos negros, no pudo hacerlo. Él lazo se unió y Logan no pudo evitar quedarse más tiempo de lo esperado en la Mansión Xavier.

Nadie se opuso a ello ¿Como hacerlo? Si después de todo, Peter siempre dejaba de llorar cuando lo sostenía entre sus brazos. Cuando lo arrullaba en noches de tormenta y con quien tuvo sus primeras sonrisas. Logan no podía decirles que era debido al lazo, al menos no de momento. El único capaz de sentir el lazo entre ellos, a pesar de solo tener meses de nacido, fue el mismo Peter.

Hasta la fecha de hoy Peter era capaz de sentirlo, pero era muy pequeño como para entenderlo.

\- Logan... -llamó una voz suave, infantil.

El mayor, sentado sobre el sillón de la sala, volteo a verlo con gesto serio como era lo normal en él.

Peter, envuelto en sus tantos abrigos de invierno, se posó frente a él con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Que quieres, niño? -preguntó mientras dejaba a un lado una botella de cerveza vacía.

\- Mi vecino pronto se casará, él dijo que encontró a su pareja de por vida -cuenta, como si Logan supiese toda la historia de vida de los vecinos- ¿Algún día tu te casaras conmigo?

Y a pesar de que las palabras lo sorprenden, el mayor sonríe con sinceridad al momento en el que se inclinaba hacia adelante para estar a la altura de Peter.

\- No tientes a tu suerte, niño -juega, besando toscamente su coronilla.

No es la respuesta que Peter buscaba, pero era lo suficientemente buena como para dejarlo tranquilo el resto del día.

De pronto, la puerta principal de la Mansión se abre dejado ver a Charles y Erik, cargando grandes bolsas del supermercado. Peter no duda en correr hacia ellos, feliz mientras balbuceaba de una cosa y otra.

Erik deja las bolsas a un lado y toma contra su pecho al niño de sus ojos, lo alza entre sus brazos y mima suave sus cabellos.

\- ¡Papá, adivina qué! -dice Peter emocionado, como si acabase de recordar algo importante.

\- ¿Que? -pregunta Erik, siguiéndole el juego.

Peter sonríe abiertamente y Erik no puede evitar imirtale. Logan y Charlotte los observan con gracia, uno mayor al del otro.

\- ¡Logan me beso!

 _Mierda..._


End file.
